Corriente
by Tetsuwa Shuuhei
Summary: Oh, kamu tahu bahwa hari ini tidak akan terulang lagi untuk selamanya... ::May contains SPOILER, OOC-ness, kegajean, abalness, dll. SoujiXYukiko:: ::Small editing di bagian title dan bagian ending:: RnR?


—**Disclaimer—  
Shin Megami Tensei : Persona 4 © ATLUS  
Rain; Hatsune Miku Supercell feat © YAMAHA

* * *

**

Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4

—Corriente**—**

Spotlight Character:

Amagi Yukiko

Inspired by:

Rain; ryo feat. Hatsune Miku, Supercell

WARNING:

Contains SPOILER, OOC-ness, kegajean, abalness, dll.

* * *

Perlahan, seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu menaiki bis yang telah berhenti di hadapannya. Pemuda itu telah menunggu lama, cukup lama untuk ukuran menunggu sebuah bus yang selalu terlambat datang. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengobservasi sekelilingnya apakah ada tempat duduk yang dapat dia pakai di bis itu. Ia menemukan sebuah kursi di bagian pinggir bis itu, namun ia menyerahkannya kepada seorang nenek tua yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Silahkan dipakai, Hisano-san.." kata pemuda itu dengan sebuah senyum ramah di wajahnya.

Nenek berpakaian serba hitam, tipikal warna gagak, itu membalas keramahan pemuda itu dengan senyuman lain di wajahnya. "Terima kasih juga, Souji-kun. Hari ini hari terakhirmu di Inaba 'kan? mau kemana kau, hingga menggunakan bis seperti ini?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum, ia diam sejenak sebelum ia merespon kepada pertanyaan Sang nenek itu.

"Ke rumah temanku, aku hendak menyampaikan salam perpisahanku kepadanya."

* * *

Oh, kau mungkin tahu betapa pentingnya hari ini. Ya, hari dimana orang itu akan pergi, kembali ke kota asalnya. Kau menaruh kepalamu di atas mejamu—meja belajarmu di sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari libur menuju tahun pelajaran baru, namun kamu tetap datang ke sekolah ini, terlalu banyak kenanganmu bersama dia di tempat ini yang tidak ingin kau lupakan. Kamu mengeluarkan buku tulis kosong dan kotak pensil di atas mejamu, kamu mengambil sebuah pensil dan membuat gambar-gambar coretan asal di buku tulismu. Kamu tersenyum melihat gambar-gambarmu, kamu membalikkan halaman itu mundur dan kamu menemukan banyak gambar-gambar coretan asal yang sebelumnya pernah kamu buat saat kamu bosan di kelas.

Tetapi pandanganmu berhenti ketika kamu melihat sebuah gambar coretan seorang anak berambut mangkok.

Kau masih mengingat hari pertamamu melihat dia sebagai murid baru, dimana dia dengan berani—atau dengan nekad membalas kata-kata kasar dari almarhum gurumu, Kinshiro Morooka. Kau juga masih ingat, sewaktu sahabatmu, Satonaka Chie mengenalkanmu dengan dia secara resmi sewaktu pulang sekolah bersama. Dan bagaimana dia mengangguk ketika Chie mengatakan betapa cantiknya dirimu, kau bahkan masih ingat betapa merahnya mukamu saat itu. Merah… malu mungkin—namun juga disertai rasa senang.

Mungkin pada masa itu kamu tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa kepada dia, bagimu, dia hanyalah seorang murid baru dengan warna dan model rambut yang aneh—atau bisa juga disebut unik. Warna rambut yang hanya dimiliki oleh kawanan para manula, namun telah ia miliki pada umur segitu. Tapi apakah warna rambut itu berarti ia adalah seorang pemuda yang lemah seperti orang tua? Oh, kau tidak menganggapnya demikian… itu hanyalah simbolisasi dari kebijakan orang dewasa yang ia miliki.

Kamu juga mengingat pertemuan keduamu dengan dia. Kamu masih ingat sore itu hujan cukup lebat, kamu berteduh di bawah _gazebo_ di _Samegawa_, walau saat itu kamu membawa payung, kamu memilih untuk menunggu hujan reda. Dan kamu juga ingat dia datang kepadamu sore itu, betapa kamu dan dia berbincang-bincang untuk waktu yang pendek. Namun kamu senang memiliki seseorang yang menemanimu dalam kesendirian di bawah tangisan sang langit.

Saat itu kau hanya mengganggap dia teman biasa—tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

Kau juga ingat tidak lama setelah itu kau diculik oleh Namatame Taro, pelaku sekaligus korban dari kasus pembunuhan berantai yang kamu dan dia tangani. Kau tidak lupa betapa dia menyelamatkanmu—tidak terlupakan, Chie dan Yosuke yang juga menyertainya. Tidak kau sadari saat ini kau telah tersenyum di mejamu ketika mengingat awal dari segalanya itu. Sambil tetap mencoret-coret di buku tulismu, kamu menutup matamu, ingin lebih dalam lagi mengimajinasikan segala perasaan nostalgiamu.

Kau juga mengingat saat pertama kali kamu bertukar nomor dengan dia, ketika kamu sedang menunggu kehadiran Sang pelaku di depan _Tatsuhime Shrine_ di Inaba. Dia membelikanmu sebuah minuman kaleng bertuliskan 'soya', kamu menikmati saat-saat itu.

Kau ingat betapa setelah saat itu, kamu sering berjalan pulang bersama dia. Berjalan bersama, ngobrol bersama, juga terkadang ia menemanimu ke Junes ketika ibumu menyuruhmu membeli bahan belanjaan untuk penginapan. Ah, bicara soal penginapan, kamu juga mengingat saat-saat itu. Betapa kamu mengatakan kepada dia perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya, betapa kamu membenci penginapan itu dan kenapa kamu harus terlahir sebagai pewarisnya. Kamu mengutuki ikatan darahmu dengan orang tuamu, kamu mengutuki nama yang telah kamu peroleh dari mereka.

Dan kamu juga mengutuki dia yang mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai nama itu.

Oh, ayolah siapa yang menginginkan nama yang lemah dan dingin macam 'anak salju'? Itulah hal yang kamu pikirkan, namun dia tidak berkata demikian. Kamu masih mengingat bagaimana dia menggambarkan indahnya salju, indahnya musim dingin, dan betapa indahnya namamu itu. Dia mengatakan banyak hal… Bukankah salju itu adalah masa dimana musim dingin tiba? Dimana warna putih jatuh dari langit bagai berkat dari surga kepada bumi dan menghiasi bumi yang penuh dengan warna 'hitam' ini menjadi putih? Dan bukankah salju itu adalah lambang dari akhir tahun? Dimana kita berkumpul bersama keluarga kita, menyalakan penghangat dalam ruang keluarga dan meminum coklat hangat? Kehangatan semacam itulah yang ada karena hadirnya salju di dunia ini. Dan tidakkah kau lupa, bahwa salju adalah satu-satunya musim yang menyambut akan datangnya musim semi. Tidak akan ada musim semi tanpa musim salju sebagai penyambutnya. Kamu tidak pernah lupa akan penggambaran dia akan namamu itu. Dan betapa kamu betul-betul senang akan hal itu.

Bagimu, dia adalah seorang teman yang baik—teman yang sangatlah berharga.

Kamu bangkit dari kursimu, dan kamu memasukkan segala alat tulismu, juga bukumu kedalam tas yang kamu bawa khusus untuk hari ini. Kamu mengenakkan tas itu dan berjalan, kamu melihat saat ini, betapa langit masih cerah, langit biru menghiasi angkasa raya dan awan-awan putih bergerak perlahan bagai kura-kura, namun membentuk formasi yang tidak akan kamu temukan di buku panduan biologi manapun. Kamu tersenyum melihat ke arah jendela itu, lalu kamu meninggalkan ruang kelasmu.

Kamu berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolahmu itu. Sebuah koridor panjang yang terbuat dari kayu, terdengar bunyi _'tok, tok, tok'_ setiap kali kamu meletakkan kakimu di setiap anak tangga yang kamu naiki. Kamu telah mencapai lantai tertinggi dari sekolahmu, kamu membuka pintu yang berada di depanmu, menuju kepada atap sekolahan itu.

Kamu berdiri sejenak di situ, lantai yang kamu injak bukan lagi lantai yang sama dengan lantai koridor sekolahmu, melainkan lantai batu. Kamu meletakkan tasmu di pinggir pagar atap tersebut, kamu merasakan angin yang melewatimu membuat rambutmu terdorong mengikuti arusnya. Dan di sana kamu melihat seseorang telah terlebih dulu di situ sebelum kamu. Seseorang berambut biru dengan topi yang selalu terpasang di kepalanya.

Tanpa kamu sadari, kamu telah membuka mulutmu memanggil namanya, "Naoto-kun?"

* * *

"Ia tidak berada disini?" tanyanya dengan nada terkejut.

"Maaf sekali, Souji-kun, dia sudah menghilang sejak tadi pagi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang telah melihat dia pergi, dan mengetahui kemana dia pergi saat ini." jawab wanita itu dengan terpaksa.

Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu mengangguk, setelah ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada wanita yang menyambutnya di resepsionis itu ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan penginapan itu. Setelahnya keluar dari tempat itu, pemuda bernama Souji itu menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat tempat kediaman temannya itu. Sebuah penginapan yang megah, bahkan tergolong mewah untuk ukuran kota kecil macam Inaba, tidaklah heran jika Chie mengatakan bahwa tempat itu merupakan kebanggaan bagi kota Inaba.

Pemuda itu mengambil cellphone miliknya dari saku kirinya. Ia membuka kuncinya lalu ia mencari-cari sebuah nama di cellphonenya. Pemuda itu menghentikan kursornya pada sebuah nama 'Amagi Yukiko', ia menekan tombol hijau pada cellphonenya. Terdengar bunyi _'tut, tut, tut' _ berulang kali tanpa sebuah suara menyambut panggilan itu.

Pemuda itu memasukkan lagi cellphonenya ke dalam saku kirinya, ia melihat ke langit sejenak. Langit masih tampak biru cerah dengan awan-awan putih melakukan tarian lambat mengelilinginya. Namum pemuda itu memberi tatapan sedih dan menggumam pelan…

'kelihatannya akan turun hujan…'

* * *

Kamu melambaikan tanganmu terhadap teman baikmu yang kini meninggalkan tempat itu. Kamu memberinya sebuah senyum seorang teman kepadanya, temanmu yang berambut biru itu mengangguk pelan dengan sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya. Samar-samar, namun kamu dapat melihat senyumnya itu.

Kamu berjalan menuju pagar di atap sekolah itu, kamu dapat memandang seluruh Kota Inaba dari situ—yaaah, mungkin tidak seluruh, namun sebagian besar dapat kamu temukan dari pemandangan tempat itu. Sebuah angin lain melewatimu, mengibaskan rambut hitammu dengan bebas, kamu mendengar dari teman baikmu barusan bahwa dia telah datang ke tempat ini dan memberi sebuah salam perpisahan dengannya. Kamu merasa bahwa kamu tidak akan menemukan dia hari ini. Namun kamu tidak peduli, kamu memejamkan matamu dan membiarkan pikiranmu bernostalgia lagi.

Kamu mengingat hal lain mengenai keluargamu, bagaimana kamu berencana kabur dan hidup sendiri ketika kamu lulus nanti, dan bagaimana kamu merundingkan masalah itu dengan dia. Kamu juga ingat banyak hal yang terjadi setelahnya, dimana kamu berlatih memasak untuk dapat hidup sendiri, dan bagaimana dia mendukungmu dalam perjuanganmu. Kamu tidak pernah lupa ketika kamu memberi dia masakan pertamamu, masakan keduamu dan seterusnya, hingga kamu telah berkembang banyak dalam hal memasak. Dan terutama kamu tidak lupa sedikit kesalah pahaman yang terjadi ketika salah seorang karyawan penginapan keluargamu melihat kalian berdua.

Kamu juga mengingat masalah setelah itu, dimana reporter datang untuk mewawancarai penginapanmu, reporter-reporter tidak jujur yang akhirnya kamu usir dengan seramnya—ralat—kerennya. Sejujurnya, kamu masih menganggap tindakanmu waktu itu cukup mengerikan, namun kamu menyukainya karena dia memujimu atas hal itu.

Kamu membuka matamu tersenyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, dan memandang ke langit. Betapa banyak—bahkan terlalu banyak kenangan-kenanganmu dengan dia yang telah terjadi, kenangan baik serta kenangan buruk macam pertengkaran yang biasa seorang teman alami. Matamu tertarik ketika kamu melihat sebuah kuil kecil di bagian utara kota, kuil _Tatsuhime Shrine_. Kamu mengetahui tempat itu, tempat dimana kamu mengusir para wartawan-wartawan brengsek itu sebelumnya. Sekali lagi kamu tersenyum dan mengambil tas milikmu, kamu mengangkat kakimu menuju kuil kecil itu.

Kamu telah tiba di kuil itu, kamu melihat sekelilingmu, bunga-bunga telah bermekaran. Warna merah muda dan warna coklat menghiasi tempat itu, kamu melihat pohon sakura yang telah mekar dengan indahnya di tempat itu, juga kuil kecil dimana kamu pernah berdoa kepada dewi _Amaterasu_ bersama dia untuk kesehatan dan keberuntungan satu sama lain. Kamu mengingat momen dimana kamu memutuskan untuk tinggal di Inaba sebagai penerus keluarganya, dan bagaimana setelah itu Sang _Amaterasu_ sendiri telah menjadi bagian dari kekuatanmu. Kamu juga mengingat dimana kamu telah mengambil jimat tempat itu yang kamu berikan kepada dia sebagai bukti persahabatanmu.

Dia adalah seorang sahabat—tidak tergantikan oleh siapapun.

Kamu berjalan menuju pohon sakura yang telah mekar itu, kamu duduk dibawahnya, mencoba mengingat kenangan lain yang telah kamu buat bersama dia. Namun ketika kamu mencoba mengingat hal itu, kamu mengingat bahwa kamu tidak akan bertemu dia lagi. Kamu menyadari akan hal itu, tanpa kamu sadari kamu telah berteriak dalam kefrustasianmu.

Kamu mendekap kepalamu diantara badan dan kakimu, tanpa kamu sadari kepalamu muka dan kepalamu telah basah. Air telah mengalir dari matamu, dan kini air itu turun membasahi pipimu hingga ke dagumu. Air yang lain juga turun membasahi kepalamu, butiran-butiran air turun dengan perlahan dari langit yang mendadak telah menjadi gelap, seakan-akan surga itu turut merasakan kesedihan dan kepedihan hatimu. Sambil berteduh di bawah pohon sakura itu, kamu menangis dengan perlahan di sana, berusaha untuk menutupi suara isak tangismu di dalam air hujan. Dengan suara pelan, kamu membisikkan sesuatu kepada Sang angin, 'Souji-kun, souji-kun…'

Kini air matamu tak terbendung, dan kamu menangis dengan derasnya bagaikan mengiringi hujan lebat yang mendadak turun.

Berbagai macam perasaan kini mengalir masuk ke dalam pikiranmu, segala kenanganmu bersama dirinya masuk bagaikan film lama berwarna hitam-putih, atau kecoklatan yang diputar mundur, dengan otakmu sebagai kameranya. Rentetan-rentetan gambar tersebut adalah kenanganmu yang sangat berharga, dan semakin kamu melihatnya, segalanya terasa semakin sakit.

Hari ini tidak akan pernah terulang kembali.

Kamu membisikkan namanya lagi, dan tanpa kamu sadari, kamu telah berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Semakin kencang kamu berlari, semakin perasaan sakitmu bertambah. Kamu berlari dengan kencang menuruni _Shopping District_ itu. Kamu mencarinya ke segala tempat, tidak ada waktu yang boleh terbuang saat ini, segala kenangan semakin deras masuk ke dalam pikiranmu. Kamu tertawa bersamanya, kamu bertengkar bersamanya. Seiring kamu berlari, ada suatu ingatan yang masuk ke dalam hatimu.

Kenangan kecil—bukan, perasaan kecil yang sudah sejak lama tertahankan.

Kamu ingin mengatakan kepadanya satu hal ini. Apakah kamu tahu, Souji-kun? Selama ini aku iri dengan Chie, karena Morooka-sensei memberikan dia sebagai teman sebangkumu. Duduk di sebelahmu setiap hari adalah suatu hak istimewa bagimu, namun kamu memaksa dirimu untuk berpikir bahwa itu adalah hal yang normal dan tidaklah penting.

Tetapi kini kamu ingin jujur akan hal itu.

Kemanapun kamu berusaha mencari, postur tinggi pemuda itu tidak kamu temukan. Hujan ini pasti telah menjauhkan dia dari keramaian kota, mungkin dia sedang berada di _Aiya Chinese Dinner,_ mungkin juga dia sudah pulang ke rumahnya, atau dia sedang ngobrol bersama di _Junes_ bersama yang lain, Segala tempat di Inaba memiliki kemungkinan bahwa dia berada di situ. Kamu tidak mengingini hal ini, kamu menolak segala kenyataan itu walau hal itu adalah fakta—hal yang selama ini sering kamu cari bersama dia.

Tidak, kamu tidak mau hal ini terjadi. Sekali saja, kamu benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan dia sekali saja.

Kini kamu telah berada di pinggiran sungai Samegawa, berlapis baju sekolahmu, kamu berdiri di tengah tempat itu, membiarkan tangisan sang langit turun menyerang dirimu begitu saja. Kamu berdiri, diam, menderita dan putus asa. Air matamu mengalir lebih deras lagi, seiringan dengan bunyi petir yang baru saja terdengar di gendang telingamu.

Namun ketika kamu sadar, kamu tidak lagi basah.

Hujan tidaklah berhenti, langit masihlah gelap gulita, namun tubuhmu tidak lagi basah karena air hujan. Di depanmu kamu melihat ke arah kakimu, nampak sebuah bayangan besar di situ, kamu menoleh ke belakang, dan kamu menemukannya. Seorang Souji Seta berdiri di belakangmu dengan membawa payung berukuran kecil, payung itu hanya muat untuk satu orang, dan dia memakainya untuk melindungimu—membiarkan dirinya basah oleh air hujan.

Pemuda yang kamu cari itu, hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepala dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang payung. Ia berkata, "Err, maaf jika kamu mencariku… aku dengar dari naoto-kun melalui hp, namun karena aku merasa akan hujan aku terpaksa pulang dulu untuk mengambil payung. Kau tahu? Aku merasa akan menemukanmu disini, kamu ingat tempat ini 'kan? tempat pertama kalinya aku berbicara denganmu berdua saja, saat itu juga hujan seperti ini bukan?"

Banyak hal yang ingin kamu katakan kepadanya, 'tidak mungkin aku lupa akan hal itu, waktu itu kita duduk bersama di bawah _gazebo_ itu 'kan? Aku masih ingat ketika kamu memuji kimono yang aku pakai.' Atau 'Hehe, Cuma kali ini kamulah yang membawa payung, dan bukan aku.' Atau kamu juga ingin mengatakan kepadanya soal tempat duduk di sebelahmu yang special itu.

Namun kamu membuang segala perkataan itu. Yang kamu tahu, kamu telah melompat ke dadanya, kamu memeluknya sekuat tenagamu, membuat pemuda berambut abu-abu itu terkejut dengan iringan pertanyaan spontan berupa 'E-eh? Yukiko-san?'

Kamu tidak memedulikan keterkejutannya, kamu hanya tersenyum di dalam pelukannya dan membisikkan

"Aishiteru, Souji-kun…"

* * *

_Oh, tidak tahukah kamu? Bahwa hari ini hanya akan datang sekali?_

_Tidak, kamu memang mengetahui bahwa hari ini, hari yang sama itu tidak akan terulang lagi.._

_Namun kau tidak menyesal akan hal itu…_

_Sebab kamu tahu, hari esok pasti akan lebih baik daripada hari ini.

* * *

_

—_Fin—

* * *

_

**A/N:**

HELL—O! Entah kenapa ketika aku menonton lagu 'Rain' di youtube, yang gambarnya adalah seorang anak perempuan memakai seragam sedang berdiri di ruang kelasnya sore hari, di pikiranku hanya terbayang Yukiko di situ. Jadinya saya tulis juga, jangan bunuh saya! Saya benar-benar tidak tahu soal genre romance, maaf banget jika hancur! Mana endingnya nggantung lagi, walaaaaah… –gantung diri-

Saya mengucapkan terima kasih bagi para pembaca sekalian didepan layar komputer, laptop, maupun hp yang telah membaca fic saya yang gaje ini dan dua kali terima kasih bagi setiap anda yang mau mendapat dua gelar yang berbeda, yaitu readers and reviewers. Segala saran, flame, maupun kritik akan saya terima dan saya hargai, jadi, jika tidak keberatan… maukah anda menekan tombol di bawah ini?

Thanks for reading!

**Edit: **Title diubah, sedikit modiifikasi pada bagian ending serta pembenahan pada huruf kapital serta spasi pada kata 'disitu' dan 'disana'; special thanks to _Iwanishi Nana _and _Heylala_


End file.
